Juego de dos
by sofilu
Summary: Siete años despues de derrotar a Ganon Link y Zelda tienen una hija. Mas esta tras un largo paseo por el mercado se encuntra cara a cara con el hijo de Ganon. ¿Que pasaria si ambos se enamoraran?
1. prologo

**HOLA bueno este es una idea que tenía desde hace mucho espero que les guste, de antemano les aviso que va a ver mucha drama en esta historia jaja bueno que lo disfruten.**

Un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos azules llamado Link, estaba sentado en un pequeño banco, afuera de una habitación, con las manos en su cara y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. El estaba aislado del mundo exterior, estaba solo en la inmensa obscuridad.

-Link-

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, el levanto la cara, he hiso un gran esfuerzo para recordar donde estaba. Impa que estaba parada junto a él rio al ver las acciones del muchacho, ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando el llanto de un bebe se escucho dentro de la habitación.

-¡Zelda! –

Link grito tratando de levantarse y correr hacia la puerta pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que cayó al piso, debido a que él había pasado 3 horas sentado y sus piernas se habían entumido horriblemente. Impa vi toda la escena pero no hizo nada, solo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta riéndose por la repentina caída de Link, ella abrió la puerta de la habitación entro y después la cerró con un seco golpe.

Link seguía en el suelo tratado inútilmente de levantarse, y maldiciendo a sí mismo por hacer tal estupidez, después de diez segundos Impa volvió a salir de aquella habitación, recargándose en la pared y viendo a Link sonriendo al ver que aun seguía en el suelo, Link también estaba viendo a Impa a la vez que este se empezaba a frustrar por ver que ella no hacía nada más que burlarse de él.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?-

Impa rio una vez y camino a lo largo de Link, se arrodillo a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de ella de tal manera en que se pudiera apoyar en ella.

-Si fuera tú, me apresuraría-dijo impa con cierto misterio en su voz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Zelda está bien? ¿Paso algo con ella? ¡Por favor no me digas que algo salió mal con el…!-

-Ow ow tranquilo héroe, solo decía que Zelda quiere presentarte a tu nuevo hijo-

Link tras escuchar esto, se agarro más estricto a Impa y con un gran esfuerzo por fin pudo ponerse de pie, y aunque sus piernas aun estaban un poco acalambradas, salió corriendo entrando a la habitación. Al llegar vio a Zelda sentada en una cama con un pequeño paquete en sus brazos, el sonrió y se acerco ahora de manera lentamente hacia la cama.

Zelda estaba sonriendo también y cuando él estaba lo suficientemente cerca le planteo un suave y dulce beso en los labios, el correspondió gustoso el beso, mas este solo duro unos segundos, y al separarse él se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

Link observo al bebe durante un largo tiempo, él tenía una masa de cabello rubio del mismo color dorado que su madre, y a pesar de que no pudo ver sus ojos ya el bebe estaba dormido, Link estaba seguro de que había heredado su color azul profundo. Después de mucho tiempo estando ambos en silencio él por fin encontró las palabras que pudo para describir su emoción, mas no eran las que él quería, ya que no podía explicar lo que sentía.

-Oh Diosas Zel, el es perfecto-

Dijo link acariciando la mejilla del bebe, y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Zelda, pero ante este comentario Zelda comenzó a reír suavemente lo más silencioso que pudo, para no despertar al bebe. Link confuso ante la reacción de esta, inclino la cabeza hacia al otro lado volteándola a ver con una mirada de desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estas riendo?-

-Link es que "él" es una "ella"-

Los ojos de Link se ampliaron en estado de shock, y Zelda al ver su reacción volvió a comenzar a reír y pocos segundos después Link se unió a su risa, ambos estaban tan ocupados riendo que no notaron que la bebe ya estaba despierto, ella al observar a los dos adultos encima de ella riéndose, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Link y Zelda al notar que una pequeña voz se unió a su risa ambos bajaron la mirada, para ver al bebe sonriéndoles.

-Oh ella es tan linda, ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla?-

Dice zelda abrazando más estricta al bebe contra su pecho, mientras que Link se queda pensando en el nombre que va a ponerle a su bebe, después de unos segundos de pensar, creyendo que ya tenía el nombre perfecto, el con un rápido movimiento le arrebató al bebe a Zelda abrazándola y poniéndose de pie como triunfante.

-Ya se pongámosle Afrodita-

-¿Afrodita por qué?-

-Pues porque Afrodita es la diosa del amor, y ella es un fruto de nuestro amor-

-Si, pero no vamos a llamarla Afrodita es horrible-

-Bien entonces llamémosla Reinen-

-¿Reinen? Qué asco-

-Pero si significa pureza-

-Otro-

-Bien… umm que tal Sonne-

-No no me gusta-

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé

-Me gusta Engel-

-Si como no se me ocurrió es lindo y quiere decir Ángel-

-Engel será-

-Nuestra pequeña Ángel, sabes creo que ella será grande algún día-

-Eso tengo por seguro cariño-

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora espero que les hayan gustado: P hasta el próximo capítulo y ya saben si tienen una duda queja o sugerencia no duden en contactarme ;) bye bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno solo para aclarar las cosas el capitulo anterior fue el prologo ok este es el capitulo uno que disfruten este cap.**

Así diez años pasaron tranquilos y Link y Zelda estaban muy felices con su hija, ella se había convertido en una adorable niña de diez años con el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y ojos azules. En la opinión de link ella era una niña muy hermosa para su edad.

-Princesa, vuelva a aquí es hora de su clase de etiqueta-

Se podía ver como Impa correteaba a una niña rubia, vestida con un ligero vestido color blanco, y el pelo recogido con un listón del mismo color en una coleta, que corría como a quien corre por su vida, Impa ya casi la alcanzaba, estaba a tan solos unos pasos de ella cuando ella de alguna forma que Impa no logro entender, salto por la ventana.

Impa quedo en estado de shock, mientras veía a la princesa correr por el jardín hasta las enormes puertas que custodiaban en castillo saliendo al mercado, pero claro antes de que ella saltara había dejado un recadito pegado en la pared que decía:

"_no te preocupes por mi Impa, regresare en un rato, dile a la gorda de mi maestra, que lo siento mucho pero que no me pienso quedar en otra de sus aburridas clases, y ya que estas en eso le sacas la lengua por mí, ¿sí? Bueno también diles a mis papas que no se preocupen que voy a estar bien y por el amor de Nayru no me busquen solo quiero divertirme por un día._

_Kussis__ Engel."_

Impa al leer la carta empezó a reír un poco a la vez que caminaba por el pasillo.

-Sus padres no van a estar felices cuando vuelva- dijo Impa a sí misma. – ¿me pregunto si debo ir por ella? si eso hare pero antes dejare que se divierta un rato, es igual a su madre cuando tenía su edad, siempre se escapaba, solo espero que no haya heredado la capacidad de su padre para meterse en problemas-

Mientras tanto la princesa Engel estaba caminando por el mercado de Hyrule, admirando todo lo que se encontraba, ya que nunca se le permitía salir del palacio más que a su jardín privado, pero ella lo consideraba aburrido, y ya que había heredado el espíritu de aventura de su padre, ella no dudo en hacer algo divertido por una vez no importando el costo.

Ella seguía paseando hasta dar con una pequeña plaza donde unas gitanas estaban bailando felizmente, a ella le agrado mucho la música y empezó a bailar junto con ellas, las gitanas al notar que se había unido a su baile pararon un segundo para mirarla notaron que para una niña de diez años bailaba bastante bien; cuando la música termino toda la gente que se había reunido alrededor de ella empezó a aplaudir, ella solo se limito a sonreír con satisfactorio y continuo con su caminata, sin notar que alguien la estaba siguiendo muy de cerca pero discretamente .

Ella obviamente no sabía a dónde iba por lo que solo caminaba por caminar observando puesto en puesto y comprando algunas cosas, pero de pronto noto que ella empezaba a hacerse de noche y quiso regresar al castillo, pero para su sorpresa no sabía cómo (N.A. ¿Qué sorpresa no?)

Ella empezó a correr por donde podía, pero no llego muy lejos ya que un par de manos la agarraron y la azotaron contra la pared. Ella al principio no pudo ver nada por el efecto del golpe, pero cuando su visión se recupero, pudo ver a un hombre de aproximadamente unos 18 años, con pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-Dame todo lo que traigas niña-

-Y si no que-

Ella aparentemente quiso mostrar que no tenía miedo, pero no dio resultado ya que sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. El ladrón solo se rio y saco una navaja poniéndolo en la garganta de la princesa.

-Mira niña no quiero lastimarte, sería una pena para mi dañar tu hermosa carita, ahora es una buena chica y haz lo que digo-

-¡CERDO!-

Ella escupió en el, lo cual hizo enojar al ladrón, este agarro su navaja y la llevo a la cara de la princesa haciendo una profunda herida en la mejilla de ella. Ella grito de dolor y empezó a llorar.

-¡Déjala en paz!-

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, el ladrón rio a lo que vio. Era un niño de la misma edad que ella, tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, la piel morena, y los ojos color ámbar. El ladrón soltó a la princesa y se lanzó contra el niño amenazándolo con la navaja, mas este al acercarse demasiado al él, el estiro su brazo y le lanzo una bola de energía lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la calle dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien?-

El se acerco a la princesa y le puso la mano en la herida.

-Tú… tú me salvaste-

-Si así es-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, creo que hice lo correcto ¿te duele?-

-Uhh ¿Por qué te preocupas?-

-Porque si duele yo puedo curarlo-

-Pues sí, un poco-

Un destello de luz salió de la mano del niño cejando a la pobre princesa, ella sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mejilla, pero esto duro solo unos segundos ya que la luz se apago por completo junto con el cosquilleo. Ella abrió los ojos levemente, encontrándose con otros par de ojos que también la veían, ella toco su mejilla y para su sorpresa ya no sentía dolor alguno.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si ya no me duele gracias-

El iba a responderle pero antes de que lo hiciera ella se lanzo a él dándole un fuerte abrazo, el se conmociono, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella se quedo así nos minutos lo cual a él le parecieron una eternidad, después ella se separo de él y le plateo un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-

Alcanzo a susurrarle al oído y nuevamente el se conmociono, esta vez el casi se desmaya si no fuera por la pared, el seguro si se habría caído.

-Me llamo Engel, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-Me dicen Rache-

Él le sonrió suavemente, lo cual ella no dudo en corresponder. Rache abrió su boca para hablar pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido por una voz.

-Engel-

La niña volteo a ver a su padre, sus ojos clavados en ella en una extraña mezcla de furia y de alivio

–Papi-

-Engel ¡tú sabes que he puesto las reglas! ¡Tienen que ser obedecidas! ¡Ven aquí, ahora! –

Él ordenó, saltando fuera del caballo de manera constante y acercándose a ella. Link la abrazo estrechamente y, entonces, violentamente la empujado fuera, agarrando las muñecas de Engel y mirándola a los ojos, que ella realmente no gusta.

-¿Por qué te escapaste? Usted está confinado al castillo… nunca, nunca, salgas de nuevo! ¡Quedo claro!- Gritó, su ira a un punto que no había sentido en años.

-Si papa pero…….- ella voltio hacia donde estaba Rache pero este no estaba allí había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Sin peros, ¡vamos a ir a casa ahora! No abra cena para ti, y no saldrás de tu habitación sin un cuidador –

Link estaba tan furioso que casi explotaba, y después de que el la acomodo en la parte delantera de la silla de montar, siguió dando un montón de castigos, mas sin embargo a ella no le importaba, su mente solo estaba en una cosa Rache.

**Awww no es lindo, que linda forma de encontrarse. Bueno aquí finaliza el capitulo 1, no se vayan porque esto aun no se acaba, espero que les haya gustado, bueno aquí me despido los veo en el siguiente capítulo bye bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**oh cielos subi otra vercion de este fic. cuanto lo lamento encerio, es que veran tengo dos versiones de esta historia la primera que hice pues es esta, (vercion Zelda) u la segunda era un proyeco para mi clase de literatura, miren les explico no me lleve la vercion de Zelda a mi escuela porque mi loca maestra d litteratura me dijo mi historia no podia basarse en un videojuego y pues a mi me gusta tanto mi hstoria que le cambie los nombres pero basicamente es igual. en verdad lamento la terrible confucion que debi causarles por mi estupidez les juro que ya volvera a pasar deberas estoy muy avergonzada y pues si se confundieron fue mi culpa por subir algo que no, bueno espero que ya no tenga errores y ojala esta vez no los haya confundido tan gacho, bueno aqui verdadero capitulo.**

Tal y como Link lo había dicho Engel no podía salir de su cuarto sin un cuidador, y como a esta no le gustaban que la cuiden pues no salía a ningún lado, solo se limitaba a ver por la ventana recordando con tanto empeño ese día, no olivándose se algún detalle, por alguna razón ella sabía que su encuentro con Rache no sería el único y que lo volvería a ver, y definitivamente ella estaría lista esta vez.

Ella se dirigió a su tocador y se desato su pelo, empezando a cepillarlo lentamente, después de librarse de todo molesto nudo, y dejando su cabello liso, suave y bien peinado, ella volvió a ponerse su listón solo que esta vez este era de color rosa, y se lo acomodo en forma de una diadema.

Después se dirigió a su armario, y lo abrió, revelando muchos vestidos de todos los colores, ella tras un rato de buscar el vestido adecuado eligió uno también del mismo color que la diadema, este tenía margas a tres cuartos y era tan largo que le cubría los pies, por lo cual tenía que alzarlo para caminar.

Ella se examino en frente del espejo muy satisfecha con su apariencia y posando, solo para divertirse a sí misma ya que su padre también le había quitado todos sus juguetes.

-que linda te ves esta noche, ¿vas a salir?-

Engel vio por el espejo, una sombra obscura que se asomaba por su ventana, ella se asusto mucho, pero por alguna razón estaba calmada a la vez y eso la hizo guardar silencio, y no llamar a lis guardias.

-¿Qué acaso ya no me reconoces o qué?-

Tan pronto como la cifra volvió a hablar ella pudo reconocer la voz y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, he inmediatamente ella volteo para hacer frente a la sombra que en ese instante la sombra salto adentrándose en la habitación y camino a lo largo de ella.

-¿Por qué no me contestas, acaso tu papa te corto la lengua por escaparte?-

Ella sonrió a esto y lo abrazo instintivamente, mas esto no duro más que cinco segundos, ya que ella recordó en la situación en la que se encontraba, así que levemente sonrojada se separo de él.

-oh Rache qué bueno que estés aquí, mi papa no me deja ir a ningún lado, y ahora tengo que comer solo verduras y no me van a dar postre y…-

Ella paro su discurso al sentir como la mano de Rache la callaba, ella al principio estaba confundida, pero luego al ver la expresión que Rache le había dado empezó a reír sin que él lo notara

-¿acaso nunca dejas de hablar?-

-lo siento es que mi papá me castigo muy fuerte-

-¿pues que se cree que es tu papa, para que no te den postre?-

-es el rey de Hyrule-

Rache, se quedo en estado de shock al escuchar esto, tanto que casi se cae desmayado. El sin decir nada se recargo en la pared y se sentó lentamente y recargo su cabeza, casi no podía respirar y estaba viendo borroso.

"_perfecto. Ahora tienes una ventaja a nuestro favor"_

Rache escucho la voz de su padre en su cabeza y con un rápido movimiento se quito esos pensamientos, por más que quería no podía sacarle provecho, no a ella.

-¿Rache te encuentras bien?-

La voz de Engel lo saco de sus pensamientos, él la volteo a ver y vio que su expresión era de preocupación, el no entendía porque se preocupaba, que acaso no sabía quién era él.

-Engel de casualidad sabes quién soy yo-

-pero claro eres… eres…. ¡espera! ¿Me dijiste linda?-

Dijo Engel recordando, hace unos minutos cuando rache entro por su ventana, pero más que nada solo quería evitar esa pregunta, porque era cierto ella solo sabia su 

nombre y se veía como de su misma edad y bueno que más se necesitaba saber, para hacer amigos, y la verdad es que a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

-este… yo… bueno es que la verdad si te ves linda-

Dijo rache tratando de no ponerse nervioso pero, como no estarlo cuando tienes a una princesa con un lindo vestido y un bonito peinado en frente de ti. Sin mencionarlo que estaba todo sonrojado, al igual que ella, al oír esto.

-pues uhh gracias-

-no me agradezcas, es la verdad-

Ella se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, y sin ni siquiera notarlo empezó a sonreír dulcemente al igual que Rache, ambos estaban en un trance, no podían moverse y lo único que hacían era verse el uno al otro como si nada importase, pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que alguien toco la puerta.

-Engel abre la puerta ahora mismo-

**oh no quien sera? descubriran a rache? engel podra elegir un vestido mes presentable? rache podra esconderse a tiempo? bueno descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de juego de dos!! hay q chafa salio pero en fin daaaaaaaaaa dejen reviws plis**


	4. Chapter 3

**he aqui el capitulo tressss, perdinen si me tardo esq con la tarea, los examenes, el patinaje aristico y el voleyball pues no me da mucho timepo para escribir, bueno que lo disfruten.**

Tanto Engel como Rache salieron de su trance y ambos se pusieron a correr en círculos por toda la habitación buscando por donde esconderse **(N.A. solo tenían diez años que querían)** pero estaban tan ocupados buscando su escondite que cuando Rache paso cerca de Engel este no se dio cuenta de que piso el vestido de Engel provocando que ella callera al piso de panza y también rasgando su vestido, pero claro antes de que ella cayera agarro a Rache del cuello de su camisa haciendo que el cayera encima de ella.

-¿Engel que no me escuchaste? ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!-

Engel quito violentamente a Rache empujándolo a un lado y se puso de pie con una cara de preocupación, viendo a la puerta como se movía por los duro golpes que estaban dando por fuera, Rache se puso de pie al lado de Engel viendo la cara de susto que tenia.

"_¿Vas a dejar que ese imbécil le ordene a tu amiga como lo hace con todo el mundo Rache?" _

-¡Cállate que no es cuando tú quieras!-

Grito Rache con una nota de odio en su voz y una sonrisa de malicia en su cara cuando la puerta azoto más duro y por poco pensó que se caería, pero para su suerte no fue así, el volteo a ver a Engel, pero en cuanto lo hizo, ella le dio una cachetada y lo agarro del brazo jalándolo hacia la ventana.

-Acaso estás loco él te escucho- dijo ella casi llorando

-Pues ese era el chiste-

-Pero ya se enojo más y todo fue tu culpa-

-Pues es la verdad, no me importa quien sea, no todo se va a hacer cuando él diga-

-Vete ya no quiero que este aquí cuando me castiguen peor de lo que estaba-

-Por favor lo peor que te pueden hacer en cortarte el cabello-

Ante este comentario Engel se asusto más de lo que estaba y agarro su cabello haciéndolo de nuevo una cola de caballo y amarrándoselo con la diadema que traía **(N.A. recordemos que era un listón rosa).**

-¡Vete ya!-

Dijo ella empujando a Rache por la ventana y haciendo que casi cayera, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos este logro agarrase de la rama de un árbol de ahí cerca. Ya que Rache estaba completamente fuera ella se asomó para ver si estaba bien después de que ella lo había empujado, y también para asegurarse de que ningún guardia lo vería mientras escapaba.

Pero la suerte no le favoreció esta vez ya que la puerta había sido abierta de golpe después de tanto forzarla.

Pero a pesar del tremendo portazo Engel pareció no escucharlo ya que seguía perdida viendo a través de la ventana, y pues eso no pareció mejorar nada ya sino más bien le hizo las cosas más complicadas.

-Engel ¿pero qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Engel al escuchar la voz de su padre volteo bruscamente, Link no se veía nada feliz, y podríamos decir que estaba más enojado que la primera vez. Engel lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada para evitar la mirada asesina de su padre.

-Lo siento padre-

-¿Quien estaba contigo?-

Ante esta pregunta Engel se sorprendió, esta vez si la descubrirían, tenía que inventar algo y rápido.

-Na...nadie-

-Se que estas mintiendo-

-¿Papa quien podría entrar a mi cuarto? Tú pusiste un millón de guardias-

-Engel se que había alguien aquí no necesitas mentirme-

-No te estoy mintiendo papi-

Dijo Engel que la voz más angelical que pudo, pero todos conocemos a nuestro héroe y sabemos que el no es una persona fácil de manipular, así que obviamente no le creyó nada.

-Engel entonces explícame porque está roto tu vestido y porque está abierta la ventana y claro yo sé que no fuiste tú la que me contesto hace rato-

Engel se quedo callada por unos instantes pensando en que decir, mas no encontraba ninguna excusa, pues que le diría a su padre, ¿que alguien quien acaba de conocer en el mercado estaba en su cuarto hace unos segundos? Solo si quisiera morir. Ella abrió la boca para responder cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera pero antes de que pudiera si quiera hablar su madre había entrado a la habitación, pero a diferencia de su padre ella sonreía. Engel tras ver a su madre rápidamente corrió hacia a ella y se escondió detrás de su falda.

-¿Pasa algo malo aquí?-

Pregunta Zelda aparentemente inconsciente de todo lo que había pasado en un día.

-Oh parece que no te has enterado de que nuestra hija escapo hacia el mercado-

-¿Qué? ¿Engel no sabes en el peligro que pudiste haber corrido?-

Engel solo asintió en respuesta, recordando aquel hombre que quería saltarla, y que también había cortado tu mejilla, pero claro, eso ya no importaba, porque conoció a Rache, y él le salvo de ese feo hombre, después recordó hace unos minutos atrás cuando le había abofeteado, ella ahora se sentía culpable, si ni siquiera sabía el porqué había hecho eso.

-¿Link que le paso a la puerta?-

-Oh pues la "princesita" no me quería abrir y temí que le hubiera pasado algo malo-

-¿Engel qué te pasa últimamente tú no eres así?

-Mami lo que pasa es que yo no quiero estar aquí, yo quiero tener amigos, recorrer el mundo, tal y como papi lo hizo-

-Engel la única razón por la que lo hice fue para…-

-Salvar a Hyrule del mal ya se, ya se-

-Jaja bueno Engel, Link, porque no bajan a cenar, yo tengo algo muy importante que decirles a los dos-

**OOH OOHH que creen que les tenga que decir q es muy importante jajaja bueno descubranlo en el proximo capitulo jaja bueno antes de irme quiero agradercer a todos los que me dejan reviews asi q GRACIAS jajaja bueno ya me voy byebye**

**kussis**


	5. Chapter 4

**N.A. UPSS creo que si tarde bastante con esta historia una disculpa otra vez.pero bueno al fin pude subir este capitulo ojala las guste aunq este medio raro y logico bueno disfrutenlo R&R**

Mientras tanto Rache caminaba como sonámbulo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, por el solitario mercado de Hyrule, no había nadie ahí a excepción de unas cuantas personas que aun merodeaban o que estaban cerrando sus puestos, pero a Rache no le importo ninguno de estos, pues sabía a dónde se dirigía, y cuál era su misión, pero esto no pareció importarle en absoluto tampoco, pues él estaba concentrado en otra cosa, algo más importante, Engel, la dulce niña rubia y con lindos ojos azules que había conocido esa misma tarde.

"_Déjate de tonterías Rache esa niña esta fuera de tu alcance"_

La voz de Ganondorf resonó en la cabeza de Rache con un tono amargo pero no le dio importancia tampoco, el seguía sonriendo, pensando en lo maravillosa que se veía esta noche, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde que la vio en el mercado.

-Pero ella me hace tan feliz-

"_Tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pensando en esa niña tonta"_

La sonrisa de Rache desapareció cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de su padre y fue sustituida por una intensa furia.

-Ella no es una niña tonta es mi amiga-

"_Si yo fuera tu no me ilusionaría tanto con esta niña, sabes que no va a hablarte después de que se entere lo que eres" _

Rache bajo su cabeza un poco ofendido al escuchar lo que su padre le dijo, no porque se sentía insultado, sino, porque era cierto, cuando la gente sabía que él era un Gerudo, le insultaban o salían corriendo pues no podían esperar otra cosa del único varón del desierto, que el de seguir los pasos de su padre.

El quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se negaba a aceptarlo, el tenia una gran amistad con Engel, y eso era lo que importaba.

"_Por favor Rache la acabas de conocer hoy, ya olvida a la niña, tienes mucho que hacer"_

Rache suspiro al parecer su padre no lo dejaría en paz, hasta que terminara su labor y lentamente se dirigió hasta el templo del tiempo.

Al entrar examino el lugar, un templo sin vida en el cual solo estaba ese altar vacio y una puerta, Rache camino hasta él, y coloco las tres piedras espirituales que había robado ese noche **(N.A. pues que creen que hacia rache en el castillo) **y las puso en orden, ya estando las piedras en su lugar, de su otro bolsillo saco la ocarina del tiempo y desempeño la canción de Zelda solo que un poco modificada y la melodía sonaba fría, triste y sin corazón alguno.

Todo el templo empezó a temblar, tanto, que Rache tuvo que sostenerse del altar para no perder el equilibrio, pero este solo duro unos segundos ya que se detuvo rápidamente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, saliendo de ella una luz que lleno hasta las esquinas del enorme templo, y cegando al pobre de Rache.

Al desvanecerse la luz fue sustituida por una intensa obscuridad que fue acompañado de una risa malévola.

Ganondorf salió de aquellas puertas, haciendo eco con sus botas de metal, Rache a pesar de saber que él era su padre aun tenía miedo de él y agacho la cabeza, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Ganondorf camino hasta su hijo y comenzó a palpar su cabeza.

-Excelente trabajo hijo, excelente trabajo-

Ganondorf dejo a su hijo en paz, y se dirigió hasta el altar, quito las piedras espirituales y las guardo en su bolsillo, también tomo la ocarina del tiempo que Rache había dejado ahí, y la levanto cuidadosamente empezó a examinarla no perdiendo detalle, pero después de un momento la rompió en pedazos, el sonrió satisfactoriamente a lo que había hecho, y de nuevo se dirigió a su hijo que apenas y alzaba su cabeza y temblaba del miedo.

-Vamos hijo, tenemos un ejército que reunir-

Con eso Ganondorf salió del templo con su hijo detrás de él, por suerte para ellos la gente ya no estaba ahí y podían salir del mercado sin causar un escándalo alguno, lo menos que querían era que los descubrieran antes de tiempo, ya que en ese momento estaban muy vulnerables y débiles.

Ganondorf sabía que para esas horas el puente ya estaría cerrado, así que con su larga capa envolvió a su hijo y a sí mismo y con un rayo de luz morado, desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Hyrule, la pequeña Engel merodeaba por los pasillos junto con sus padres, esperando esa noticia que su madre quería darles y que al parecer la hacía tan feliz, pero apenas llegaron al gran comedor, cuando el castillo entero empezó a temblar.

Engel se sostuvo de su padre firmemente para evitar caerse ya que él era el único que estaba de pie y podía mantener el equilibrio fácilmente, más el temblor solo duro unos pocos segundos al igual que el otro.

Cuando termino Link y Zelda intercambiaron miradas, y como si pesaran lo mismo, Link agarro a Engel de la mano y empezó a correr junto con Zelda por el pasillo por el cual habían entrado antes.

Ellos corrieron a su habitación, jalando a Engel con ellos, al llegar Zelda saco una pequeña cajita con el símbolo del Triforce grabado en ella, la abrió y la encontró vacía, ella sorprendida volteo a ver a Link que también traía una mirada de shock en su rostro.

-Las piedras espirituales no están-

-Tampoco la ocarina del tiempo-

-Pero ¿quien…?-

Link de repente recordó que había alguien más en la habitación de Engel hace varios minutos; el volteo a verla con una mirada acusadora y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros.

-Engel ¿Quién estaba contigo antes?-

Engel no respondió ya que no sabía que estaba pasando, pero aun así tenía una mínima idea de ello, y por alguna extraña razón sabia que todo esto tenía algo que ver con Rache, tal vez si lo acusaba podía resolverse todo, incluyendo el temblor, pero después pensó en lo que le podría pasar si fuera el culpable, y claro obviamente no sería nada bueno, así que prefirió callar.

**bueno este es el final de este cap si les gusto tons dejen un review :P si no pues chin"""""""""""**


	6. Chapter 5

**n.a.: hola!! soy yo de nuevo y bueno por quinta vez un disculpa por la tardanza pero es que una amiga no deja de traerme problemas (verdad emma) bueno en fin antes de comenzar este capitulo voy a responder a las dudas que me han estado acosando en varios de sus comentarios, ok bueno aqui la lista.**

**1.-¿quien es la madre de Rache? la madre d rache es nabooru y he de ahi de donde saco su enorme corazon de oro y su ternura :P lo demas es cortecia de ganondorf. **

**2.-¿como pudo ser tan facil liberar a ganondorf de su prision? bueno en realidad si lo ven asi si es facil pero no consideraron esto: en primera Rache no heredo el triforce de su padre por lo que desde su nacimiento tuvo que estar entrenando 10 años para tener la astucia, hablilidad, agilidad y fuerza que se supone que tiene ahorita, ademas tambien tuvo que romper la seguridad del castillo, y bueno segun el juego eso si es facil pero para mi punto de vista, link ahora es el rey y bueno creo que el sabe estas fallas de seguridad por lo que yo creo que debio mejorarla mil veces no?**

**3.-¿por que hago a link tan malo? en realidad no queria pues yo tambien lo amo y por eso desde ahora ya sera bueno, amable y dulce como el pan integral (yumii)en fin digamos que en los otros capitulos su mala acititud solo era una mascara para ocultar su preocupacion por Engel.**

**4.-¿de donde aprendio tanta magia Rache? bueno Koume y Kotake no les da una pista?? ellas tecnicamente son sus abuelas y bueno ganondorf estando en su prision y nabooru en la camara de los sabios pudieron enseñarle por lo que tuvieron que hacerlo ellas. **

**5.-¿por que engel no esta tan interesada en rache como el lo esta en ella? bueno ella heredo la ingenuedad de link por lo sera un poco lenta en admitir sus sentimientos hacia el y cuando lo haga va a ser muy tarde ¿porque? lo veran mas adelante en futuros capitulos**

**gracias a todos por los reviews **

* * *

Rache estaba sentado en un pequeño balcón de la fortaleza Gerudo, aburrido sin nada que hacer, el miraba hacia el horizonte, había estado sentado ahí desde la mañana pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y prefería estar ahí viendo como las sombras cambian de acuerdo a la posición del sol, a ver a su padre planeando estrategias de guerra, y todas esas cosas aburridas que había estado haciendo desde hace 3 días que habían llegado a la fortaleza.

-No entiendo ¿porque papá quiere invadir Hyrule, si todos está en paz y viven felices?-

Rache hablo para sí mismo, y estaba tan distraído que no noto que su padre estaba detrás de él y había escuchado lo que había dicho y con algo de molestia toco su hombro izquierdo. Rache al sentir su toque volteo bruscamente y vio sus ojos molestos, mas sin embargo el sonrió y encogió sus hombros.

-Solo curiosidad-

Ganondorf planteo una ceja y vio con rareza a su hijo.

-¿Tú no entiendes nada verdad? Hyrule solo puede ser gobernado por un rey y ese voy a hacer yo.-

Rache vio la vena en la cabeza de Ganondorf y solo asintió, ya había hecho enojar a su padre, y todo por un ligero comentario que hizo nada más para él.

-Entra ya, se está haciendo tarde, y aun tenemos mucho que preparar, si es que queremos atacar el castillo para el amanecer-

Rache nuevamente asintió y lo siguió adentro de la fortaleza.

"E_sta será una batalla sangrienta, espero que Engel no se enoje conmigo por esto"_ pensó Rache un poco preocupado pues no quería perder a su única amiga.

**Mientas tanto en el castillo**

Engel se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres viendo como Link caminada de un lado a otro y no se detenía, había estado así todo el día pues su padre no se cansaba de hacerle preguntas, sobre Rache.

-Entonces según lo que tú me dices este chico estaba ayudándote a arreglarte-

Hablo Link de repente, ella le había contado todo lo que paso con Rache claro que ocultando ciertos detalles como él era un Gerudo, pues no quería causar una guerra innecesaria.

-Si papi, por eso no abría la puerta tenía las manos ocupadas-

Dijo ella sonriendo, Link miro en sus ojos buscando alguna mentira al no encontrar alguna procedió.

-¿Y que hacia el en el castillo a esas horas de la noche?-

-Yo lo invite pero como sabía que no me darías permiso le dije que entrara a escondidas-

-Y ¿cómo es que estas segura de que no fue él el que robo la ocarina y las piedras espirituales?-

-Fácil, tú tienes a toda la seguridad del mundo aquí, ¿no crees que si un niño de mi edad pasara por los pasillos de esta habitación, lo hubieran visto?-

Link rio ligeramente a la astucia de su hija, y recordó cuando tenía su edad que siempre burlaba a los guardias para ir a ver a Zelda, pero no todos los niños tenían la trifuerza de su lado, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia.

-Bien si tú lo dices de acuerdo-

La sonría de Engel creció pues después de 3 días por fin había convencido a su padre de que Rache no era un ladrón, o al menos eso pensaba ella, Rache era un niño noble y no haría eso ¿o sí?

-Vamos Engel, ya es tarde y tienes que ir a dormir, mañana tienes clase de historia-

Los ojos de Engel casi se salen por la impresión de sus palabras.

"N_o es justo perdí mis tres días libres de clases por su culpa, solo para una tonta interrogación, que ni al caso"_ pensaba Engel con una cara entre miedo y sorpresa.

Link rio al ver su cara, acomodo unos mechones de su pelo rubio y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.

-Es broma Engel, no tendrás clases mañana, y aquí entre nos yo también odio la historia-

Engel suspiro de alivio y rio ante el comentario, pero no porque era gracioso si no porque Impa estaba detrás de él viéndolo con una mirada fugaz, pues ella era su maestra de historia.

Link volteo bruscamente cuando Impa aclaro su garganta.

-Su alteza le recuerdo que la princesa no puede atrasarse con sus obligaciones, y ya que usted no recibió la educación completa que debería tener, le hará compañía a princesa en sus clases de mañana pues por ahi me digeron que estaba impresionado por la historia de Hyrule-

Dijo Impa sin expresión alguna al mismo tiempo en el que salía de la habitación, mientras que link y Engel se quedaron con la boca abierta.

**Esa misma noche fortaleza Gerudo**

Rache seguía pensando en Engel y de cómo sería su reacción mañana cuando lo viera enfrente de aquel enorme ejercito, o peor aun cuando lo viera junto a su padre tratando de matar al rey.

El no quería perder su relación con Engel, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a su padre, y si renunciaba toda el entrenamiento que había recibido desde que era un bebe seria en vano.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez si el hablara con su padre y le dijera que no quiere lastimar a Engel, su padre podría considerar esto de la invasión o cambiarla para otro día, y si tuviera suerte podría ser que él decidiera cancelarla.

Una ola de esperanza paso por la cabeza de Rache y sin perder más tiempo se puso en marcha hacia la habitación de Ganondorf con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**bueno esta un poco cortita y creo que se me fueron algunos errores de ortografia pero de ahi en fuera ojala les guste bye bye reviews porfa**


	7. Chapter 6

-¡Padre!-

Rache entro en la habitación sin llamar y gritando como un loco, pues estaba tan feliz que no le importo.

Ganondorf estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio haciendo varios cálculos entre un montón de mapas, por lo que no vio cuando su hijo salto a sus piernas y le dio un abrazo.

El al sentir algo alrededor del estomago, desvió la mirada un segundo, y al comprobar que era su hijo el que lo estaba abrazando, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, mas no pudo continuar ya que Rache lo interrumpió otra vez.

-Papá tenemos que hablar.-

-Ahora no Rache estoy muy ocupado.-

Dijo Ganondorf con un tono frio, mas sin embargo Rache no se conformaría con eso pues sabía que vino a buscar y no se iría hasta haberlo encontrado.

-Es que yo quiero hablar de la invasión.-

Al decir esto Ganondorf sorprendido, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su hijo con una mirada de orgullo y felicidad, pues sabía que ha pesar de ser un gran guerrero, odiaba la guerra, pues de no ser así el ya hubiera estado libre desde que Rache aprendió a hacer su primer truco de magia.

-Y bien ¿qué pasa con la invasión?-

Cambio su posición y dirigió toda atención a su hijo esperando que hablara.

-Pues… bueno… yo… yo pensaba que… tal vez no deberíamos derramar la sangre innecesaria.-

Ganondorf planteo una ceja y miro a su hijo confundido.

– ¿A qué te refieres con derramar sangre necesaria?-

Rache sonrió para sus adentros pues sabía que si tenía cuidado y elegía las palabras adecuadamente lograría su objetivo y Engel no saldría lastimada.

-Si veras, es que no todos son culpables de lo que te hicieron además…-

Rache no terminó de hablar, ya que su padre le había interrumpido de una manera demasiado brusca.

-Lo que tú quieres en realidad es a la niñita esa ¿no?-

Rache se quedo mudo no sabía que decir, y mucho menos porque la flamante mirada de su padre de rechazo, vergüenza, decepción, enojo y un poco de tristeza, que lo desenmascararon a la primer sin, ni siquiera, haber terminado de hablar, lo único que Rache hizo en ese momento fue bajar la cabeza temeroso y esperar el largo y horrible sermón que seguramente le darían. Mas sin embargo el sermón nunca llego, Rache volvió a subir la cabeza para ver la cara de su padre, que había cambiado drásticamente en una sonrisa divertida, que poco después se trasformo en una carcajada. Rache está confundido nunca lo había visto reír así **(N.A. bueno en realidad nunca lo había oído reír así ya que es la primera vez que lo ve :P)**

-¿por… porque te ríes… así?

Ganondorf paro de reír y volteo a ver a su hijo asustado, camino hacia él y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, jugando con algunos mechones rojos de su cabello.

-No voy a negarlo hijo, hay veces en las que quiero asesinarte, pero en esta ocasión me enorgulleces por muy patéticos que sean tus sentimientos.- hizo una pausa larga y después continuo, aun jugando con el cabello de Rache. –Como es que no se me había ocurrido antes, que mejor manera de torturar al patético héroe, que con su amada hija.-

-Pero yo no quiero lastimar a Engel.-

-Eso dices ahora, pero créeme Rache, no importa cuando te esfuerces por proteger a esa mocosa, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que la única persona que va a dañarla eres tu.-

Al terminar de decir esto, dejo el cabello de Rache y se dirigió hacia donde había estado hace unos minutos, se sentó y volvió a trabajar en sus mapas. Rache sin embargo, estaba más confundido aun, no sabía qué era lo que quería decir su padre con eso, pero basto como para que se asustase un poco, el no quería dañar a Engel era su única "amiga." Estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero recordó que aun no obtenía la respuesta que había venido a buscar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vamos a matarla?-

Rache cruzo los dedos y cerro las ojos apretadamente, esperando impacientemente la respuesta. Ganondorf miro a su hijo con la misma sonrisa divertida de hace rato y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Pero tampoco vamos a dejarla muy cómoda… vete ya.-

**N.A.**

**por fin al fin pude subir mi capitulo y por favor no vayan a matarme, ya se que no sirven mis pateticas excusas, aunque si son verdad pero yo se que no meresco perdon alguno por lo que hice :( en fin si deciden perdonarme y quedarse aqui conmigo me harian la persona mas feliz de la tierra :D **

**en fin me gustaria acceder a una peticion o mas bien dos que me hicieron en primera obvio si va a haber un capi de rache y engel d grandes ok no pdria dejar esto como un solo caprichito de un niño nooo y en cuanto al lemon pues no sabria muy bien que decir porque bueno por mi mas qu encantada pero hay ver que opnia el publico primero si nna? peroooo yop voy a tenr q pensar muhio eso wueno alguna otra duda??? alguien mas??? porfa si quieren hacer un comentario, tienen una duda, una peticon, una critica constructiva o de plano me la quieren amentar entonces haganmelo saber y yo voy a responerles (obvio a los que pueda en el momento y si no pues hasta el siguiente capitulo)**


	8. Chapter 7

**N.A.**

**Ufff ufff ufff me tomo siglos escribir el capitulo pero por suerte lo termine, creí que nunca lo podría publicar pero bueno, aquí lo tienen ojala les guste.**

**Y quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios en especial a  
dArmiitHa: porq es una fuente de inspiración ********  
KTTR: te agradezco enormemente por hacerme ver lo errores que tengo ojala en este no tenga ninguno y si si amo a mis personajes son como mis hijos XD  
Legend: gracias por apoyarme a seguir con esto  
MZMSYTS ILLNH: gracias tu también me apoyas mucho  
TyLerHPLIU: pues gracias por tu comentario  
Starhey: qué bueno que te guste, pero no seas grosera solo daba su opinión  
Catrineel: gracias por todos tus consejos que me has dado te lo debo **

Capitulo 7

Engel estaba sentada en su cama pensando lo horrible que sería el día de mañana, odiaba ser una princesa, no podía hacer nada que quisiera, ni comer lo que le gustaba o tener amigos. De hecho solo había hablado con una persona que no fuera del castillo "Rache." Engel cambio sus pensamientos a Rache, y a pesar de que habían convivido muy poco, le caía muy bien, se sentía segura con él, se divertía y se metía en muchos problemas. Aunque con el robo de las piedras espirituales y la ocarina del tiempo se le hacía algo sospechoso, sobre todo el que estaría haciendo adentro del castillo.

Pero se negó a pensar en eso, no era lógico que después de salvar a la princesa, después robe las reliquias de su familia.

Engel estaba por caer dormida, cuando de pronto, un golpe en su ventana le hizo saltar de su cama. Hubo otro golpe y lentamente se dirigió a ella alegremente, no necesitaba ver a través para saber de quién se trataba, pues ya que no había nadie que conocía y que estaría dispuesto a subir hasta su ventana solo para verla.

"¿Rache?"

Rache estaba acostado en la rama de un árbol cercano a la ventada y está a punto de aventar otra piedra, hasta que vio como Engel le abría y le dirigía una sonrisa.

"Hola Engel ¿puedo entrar?"

"Pues claro"

Con un rápido movimiento Rache salto de la rama y llego a la ventana adentrándose en la habitación.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Pues te venia a pedir que vinieras a dar un paseo conmigo afuera"

Engel lo considero por un momento, ya era tarde y dentro de unas horas amanecería, tenía que levantarse temprano y para eso tenía que irse a dormir. Pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño y dudaba que lo hiciera. Además ya tenía muchos problemas.

"Si me gustaría mucho "

"Entonces agárrate fuerte"

Rache cargo a Engel en su espalda y se dirigió hasta la venta, con la misma destreza de ante, salto hacia el árbol y empezó a correr por los techos, saltando de vez en cuando hacia los jardines esquivando a los guardias y finalmente llegando a las afueras del mercado.

Rache la bajo de su espalda y le tomo la mano para guiarla.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Pregunto Engel mientras se ruborizaba un poco, al sentir como Rache le apretaba la mano.

"Ya verás"

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos hasta llegar al lago Hylia, Engel se sorprendió por lo que vio. Justo a unos metros de donde estaban parados, había una pequeña manta extendida en el césped, rodeada de velas encendidas y una pequeña cesta al lado de esto.

"¡Por dios! Rache ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Bueno… creí que necesitabas salir un poco"

Rache se sonrojo y volteo la cara para evitar su mirada. Engel se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco que se sonrojara más.

"Gracias"

Rache sonrió, ambos se sentaron y empezaron a platicar de todo tipo de cosas. Estaban tan felices que no se daban cuenta de que habían pasado horas, jugando, platicando, comiendo, riendo, hasta que se acurrucaron y durmieron uno al lado del otro.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse cuando Rache fue el primero en despertar, encontrando a Engel justo a su lado. El sonrió y se estiro un poco, el movimiento hizo que Engel despertara.

"Buenos días Rache" Rache volteo y le sonrió "Buenos días Engel"

"Rache, gracias, yo nunca había hecho esto y en verdad me divertí mucho, gracias"

Antes de que Rache pudiera contestar Engel se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Rache se quedo paralizado, y miles de tonos de rojo iluminaron su cara, mientras que Engel bajaba la mirada para evitar la suya, he igual que él estaba totalmente ruborizada; se hizo un silencio entre los dos, era algo incomodo, pero ninguno de ellos quería romperlo.

De repente la tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente, trataron de ponerse de pie, pero era casi imposible mantener el equilibrio; el cielo empezó a obscurecerse a pesar de que apenas estaba amaneciendo, y el clima cálido que había se torno frio y húmedo. De pronto el temblor termino y los dos niños se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Engel estaba totalmente aterrada, sin embargo Rache estaba como si ya supiera lo que estaba pasando, aunque se veía algo nervioso.

"Está comenzando" susurro Rache mas para sí mismo que para Engel.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Vamos tenemos que alejarnos"

Rache empezó a jalar a Engel de su manga, pero ella estaba resistiendo e intentaba soltarse. Cuando al fin pudo lograrlo se puso a correr en dirección al castillo, con Rache detrás de ella, no llego muy lejos ya que paró, cuando vio a un enorme ejercito frente a ella que también iba hacia al castillo, Rache la alcanzo y con un rápido movimiento levanto a Engel y la puso en su hombro, se dio la vuelta se puso a correr en dirección contraria al ejercito.

"¡Suéltame tenemos que volver!" Ella intento libarse todos sus intentos fueron en vano. "¡Mis padres están ahí, tenemos que ayudarlos!"

"Ni de chiste, tu vienes conmigo"

"¿A dónde me llevas?" ella empezó a llorar, y a golpear su espalda.

Sin embargo Rache la ignoro y continuo corriendo hasta llegar a estar muy cerca de la entrada del desierto, mas, sin embargo no pudo dar un paso más ya que algo lo había detenido bruscamente y lo había tirado al suelo junto con Engel. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se paro enfrente de Engel en una posición de defensa. La sombra que los había derribado se lanzo a atacar al muchacho, y Rache hizo lo mismo. Estuvieron peleando por varios minutos, hasta que Engel se repuso de su shock y reconoció a la sombra, que estaba siendo derribada por un rayo negro de magia.

"¡No alto Rache no la lastimes!"

Rache la volteo a ver con confusión en su rostro, la sombra golpeo a Rache en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente, Engel corrió hasta la sombra y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella.

"Impa ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Princesa el castillo esta bajo ataque tenemos que salir de aquí"

"Pero ¿y Rache?"

"No tenemos tiempo princesa, además no dejare que vayas con él, te pondría a merced de Ganondorf vámonos"

Engel no pudo discutir ya que Impa la cargo y empezó a correr, perdiéndose entre la distancia.

**Espero que les haya gustado y ojala me dejen un review si no me pondre en huelga :( muajaja no no es cierto pero bueno eso me motiva mucho jaja bye **


	9. Nota de autor

**N.A.**

**OK OK OK necesito su ayuda, o mejor dicho su opinión para lo que quieren ver en el siguiente capítulo pero primero unos anuncios. Primero que nada le aviso que de aquí en adelante no más cosas de niños ok, Engel y Rache serán adultos o más bien adolescentes XD bueno en fin si preguntan el porqué tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo ok.**

**En segundo quiero que me digan por donde quieren que empiece, bueno no exactamente, solo quiero saber qué es lo que quieren saber primero, que paso con Engel o que paso con Rache, o los dos juntos, pero si eligen la segunda les aviso q eso va a tomarme un tiempo, un poco largo, y la verdad van a tener que ser un poco pacientes.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo a su decisión, háganmelo saber porfa ya tengo unos avances de esto pero aun no están muy completos bueno bye bye**.


End file.
